


Make A Joke Of It All.

by ZiamsLarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, Song fic, and see, harry really loves louis, i don't know what to tag really, just read it?, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiamsLarry/pseuds/ZiamsLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis looking at him with a tiny smile, he's dressed in a white singlet and black pants. And he's as beautiful as Harry remembers. Louis doesn't say anything as he looks at Harry, and Harry just stares back as well before he clears his throat. </p><p>"I miss you Lou." Harry says casting his eyes down, before glancing back up at Louis. "So much. Every day."</p><p>Or</p><p>I was dared to put my music on Shuffle and write a One Shot based on the first song that pops up. My luck, I got Moments by One Direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make A Joke Of It All.

**Author's Note:**

> I think you should just read this..
> 
>  
> 
> Also wrote it on my phone, so I apologise for errors!
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on:
> 
> Twitter; @iouandharreh  
> Instagram: @larry.fake  
> Tumblr: ZiamsShipOfDreams.Tumblr.Com

It's quite when Harry gets home, there isn't any usual loud noises. No shouting or screams coming from the hallways. It's just so quiet. 

He shuts the front door with his hand as he toes his shoes off, before heading to the kitchen to drop his keys in the key bowl, before throwing his wallet onto the bench. Harry lets a sigh out, looking around the empty kitchen as he undoes his tie, slipping it off and throwing it somewhere on the bench. 

He moves out of the kitchen and down the hallway, bypassing all the photos hanging on the wall. He does take a small glance at the last photo on the wall. It's an old photo, taken about three years ago. It's a photo of him and Louis, he has Louis on his shoulders as they pull a funny face at the camera, which he remembers Zayn taking the photo at Liam's party. 

Harry lets a sad sigh out at it, before he's moving to his bedroom. He stripes his shirt off, dropping it to the floor, before he's undoing his buckle and pulling his jeans down off his legs, so he's left in his boxers. He kicks the arrivals away, as he closes his bedroom door. 

He flicks the light off as well in this room. 

Harry runs his hands down his face, letting a broken sigh out before he moves to his bed crawling underneath the covers. He pulls himself together as he wraps the blanket tightly around him, biting his lower lip. 

It's probably twenty minutes later when Harry feels his bed dip, and a body shuffle over on it. 

Harry opens his eyes, as he turns around, and a small sad smile crosses over his face. 

Louis looking at him with a tiny smile, he's dressed in a white singlet and black pants. And he's as beautiful as Harry remembers. Louis doesn't say anything as he looks at Harry, and Harry just stares back as well before he clears his throat. 

"I miss you Lou." Harry says casting his eyes down, before glancing back up at Louis. "So much. Every day." 

The smile on Louis face flatters a bit at Harry's words, and he looks away from Harry letting a small sigh out. "I'm sorry Haz." Louis whispers. 

Harry can already feel the tears starting to form, and he can't help by reach his hand up towards Louis. It's trembling, but he can't help it. His fingers touch Louis bicep, feeling the warm skin underneath his touch. Harry can't help the broken sob that comes out, because it's just so hard, and he's so warm. 

"Go to sleep Harry." Louis says moving away from Harry's touch. 

"Will you still be here when I wake up?" Harry says wiping his eyes. 

Louis looks down at his lap, before he looks up at Harry. 

"I don't know."

-

Harry doesn't leave his house for three weeks, he refuses to leave his house. 

Louis there tho, and that's all that matters to him. As long as Louis is here, he doesn't need to be anywhere else. 

Nialls texted him a few times, asking where he is. And he has some missed calls from Zayn and Liam. But he never replies to any of them, he can't. 

Harry's taken down every photo that there is on the wall, and he's put them all in a shoe box. Before hiding them away in his cupboard. 

Louis just sat on Harry's bed, watching him as he did it. Not saying anything, just watching. 

When Harry's done that, he lets a deep sigh out before he's hearing Louis whisper "you did the right thing."

Harry can't control the tears that stream down his face at that. 

He locks himself in the bathroom for half an hour, his knees up to his chest as he lets broken sobs out. 

-

Zayn comes around the next week, and he unlocks Harry's door with the spare key that he has. 

He finds Harry curled up I the sofa in just a pair of sweats, as he stares at the t.v in front of him, even tho it's not turned on and the screen is black. 

Zayn lets a hum out, before he sits on the recliner next to Harry. He doesn't say anything yet, he just sits and lets Harry do what he's doing, before Harry's shifting to sit up straighter. 

"Louis here. He's in my room, he hasn't left there." Harry says continuing to stare at the blank T.V. 

Zayn looks at Harry with so much sadness in his eyes, before he's shaking his head and looking down at his lap. 

"I love him so much." Harry whispers with a tiny broken sob. 

"I know you do Harry. Everyone knows you do. We all love him too." Zayn says looking at Harry with a small frown. 

Harry just sighs as he crouches back down on the couch. 

"Will you be there, on Saturday?" Zayn speaks up after ten minutes. 

It's silent after Zayn speaks, and he holds his breathe as he waits for Harry to reply. 

"Yes." Harry says in a small voice. 

Zayn leaves after another ten minutes, bidding goodbye to Harry. And when Harry knows Zayn's no longer here, he lets a loud scream out before he's burring his face in the couch pillow as he begins to cry. 

-

Saturday comes to fast for Harry and he's standing infront of his body length mirror. 

He's dressed in a nice black tuxedo, with a bow ontop and a black fedora placed onto of his head. He runs his hands up and down his body, as he turns from side to side to check himself out. 

He lets a shuddering breathe out when he sees louis in the reflection. He's dressed in a pair of black pants and a ripped up dirty white shirt. There's a scratch along his face going from his temple, to his jaw. And there's a massive gash on his chest to his lower stomach underneath the shirt. His hair is a mess, but he still looks onto Harry with a warm smile. 

Harry cant help but smile back at him, ignoring the small tear that escapes. 

"I'll see you soon Lou. I love you." Harry says before he's heading out of his room and the house. 

It starts raining when Harry pulls up to the open field, and he curses for not bringing an umbrella. But right now he really doesn't care. He shits his car off, letting a deep breathe out before he's hoping out of the car. Making sure to slam it behind him. 

There's about ten rows on each side of the small pathway, and Harry spots Niall, Zayn and Liam up the very front on the left, where Harry goes and sits next to them. All three boys look at Harry with a small frown, before looking ahead of them. 

Niall scoots closer to Harry to help shield him with his umbrella. 

Harry watches as a Priest stands behind a small desk, and he runs at his eyes, squinting through the rain. 

Everyone is deathly quiet, and Harry bites his lower lip as he watches the perish clear his throat, ready to speak;

"We gather here today to celebrate the life of Louis Tomlinson, who has now returned to his home with Our God, The Father."

Harry knows that Zayn, Liam and Niall are looking at him. But he doesn't care, he just keeps staring at the priest. 

The priest continues to speak, and he says a couple of prays which everyone repeats. Before he's calling onto people to give there speech. Harry sits as he watches Liam shuffles before he's standing u land walking to the small desk, holding his umbrella above his head. 

"Louis Tomlinson was a kind young man, he could put a smile on anyone's face to who he ran into. He was the type of guy that would pull pranks on people in the work office, and he was the type of person that would crack jokes at the wrong time. But still get away with it. I knew Louis since I was 8 years old, and he grew up to be my best friend. I got to watch him grow up and fall in love, and I got to witness him get married. Louis was the bestest person to have lived among us, and it's not fair that his life was taken away at the age of 26. I love you Louis, you may be somewhere else now. But I will always love you." Liam says with a tiny whimper. Wiping at his eyes furiously. 

Harry's eyes have locked onto the ground where his feet are. He's completely drenched but he just doesn't care. 

Zayn's up next. 

"Where do I begin? Louis Tomlinson, I've known that boy since I was born! We did everything together. He was there when I needed him. And I was there when he needed me! We used to get high all the time, and laugh about life. Louis was the type of guy who always said that he wanted to have as many kids as he could, and grow old and die happy. He was the type of guy who got stoned and drunk on the weekends, but was smart enough to pass high school. He was an amazing lad, and he'll forever be in my heart. Louis is one in a million, and I can't believe he's gone. Louis, if by any chance you can hear me up there. I just want you to know I love you man. I love you." Zayn finishes with a couple of tears streaming down his face as he loves to sit back down next to Liam. 

Niall looks at Harry, whose still staring at the ground. Before he gets up and moves up to the desk. He left his umbrella behind, and he's completely soaked but he isn't bothered. 

"I knew Louis when I was 6 years old. I was new to the place and he pushed me over when I first met him." Niall says with a small laugh. "He quickly apologised after it saying that he didn't mean it, and someone told him to do it. I didn't care tho, I just laughed and shrugged it off. We became best friends just like that. If it wasn't for Louis I wouldn't of met Zayn, Liam or Harry. And I want to thank him for that. For leading me to these great people. Louis will forever be missed by all of us, we will never forget who Louis Tomlinson was. I'll never forget the day he came to me house crying, because Harry had just popped the question to him. And I'll never forget there wedding day, and the way Louis was shining with happiness an love. I will never forget Louis Tomlinson. I love you Tommo, love you so much." Niall says. 

He stands there for a minute, taking a deep breathe in. Before he's breaking down in tears. He's quickly lead back to the seats by Zayn.

Harry knows he's next, but he just doesn't know if he can do it. He sits there for a solid minute, before he's taking a deep breathe in. He stands up, releasing that breathe before he's moving up to the desk. 

When he stands there, Harry can't see much besides blurry images Of people an the casket infront of him. But he doesn't dare look at the casket, not yet. 

"Louis Tomlinson, he was my everything." Harry says cleaning his throat. He sucks in a deep breathe, before he shakes his head. Squeezing his eyes closed. 

"I was 5 when I met Louis. I had just moved to a new neighbourhood with my mum and older sister, after my parents had gotten divorced. 

I was at this small park that was around the corner from my old house, my mum and sister were there as well. 

I was playing in the sandpit, when a small boy with bright blue eyes and brown hair sat down next to me, giving me a toothless grin before asking if he could help build the sandcastle with me. 

Ever since then we were inseparable, you couldn't get one with out another. We always, we're always playing games outside my old house and near the street. Never going on the street, no matter how abandoned and rarely used it was. And when we got to the ages of 16 and 18 we started playing football, still outside of my house. 

It was no surprise when me and Louis finally got together when I turned 17 and Louis was turning 19.

Everyone kind of guessed it. We were always too close. 

Louis then became my first, he was my first everything. From first kiss, to first love, and he was even my first time. Louis always told me that he wanted kids, no matter what. He wanted a kid. And I always, always told him that we would have one. When the time is right we'll have a kid. 

But the timing was just never right. After I proposed to Louis and we got married, things were hazy for us. And things got hard. And we weren't ready to have a kid yet. But I promised him that we would have one, I always said we would. 

He's not here anymore, but I see him everyday. It's been a year since he's passing, but it feels like he is still here. He's still with me. 

If I could have this life for just one more day with him here, I would do everything I possibly could to stop him from getting into the car. I would stop him, and he would still be here." 

Harry's sobbing really hard by now, but he just has a bit more to say first. 

"It's hard living with out him. It is. I've taken down all my pictures in my room, and hidden them. I've gotten rid of all his stuff. But he is still there! No matter what he is still there. And he won't go away, he never will. 

I love Louis so much, and I know Louis loves me just as much. And I know, I know I'll be seeing him soon. 

I love you Louis. So fucking much."

-

Harry doesn't go home after the funeral, he refuses to go home. 

It's still raining and thunder is starting to come down. And Harry can't see as he's driving on the road, the tears still coming down his face. 

Harry pulls up on the side of the road, and he slams his fists against the steering wheel. 

Everything is so hard. 

He unbuckles his seatbelt before he's getting out of his car, stepping into the rain as he slams the car door closed behind him. 

"Harry. Think of what you're doing." Harry hears Louis say, and he turns around as fast as he can. 

Louis dressed in the same scrappy clothes, leaning against Harry's car. 

"I can't do this anymore. I love you so much Louis." Harry whimpers out. 

He pushes his wet curls off his face, before he's moving to the edge of the bridge. 

There are cars going past, but Harry doesn't care as he gets up on the ledge with shaky legs. There's a numb in his toes, as he stands close to the edge looking down. It a long fall, and Harry knows that there are sharp rocks at the bottom. But right now he doesn't care. 

"Harry." He hears Louis speak up again. 

But this time Harry ignores him. He takes a deep breathe in, as he straightens himself up, before he's turning around so his back is to the drop. 

People have stopped there cars now, and some are getting out calling to him. And some on the phone. 

But all Harry can see is Louis standing next to his car looking at Harry with wide eyes. Louis mouths a small no to Harry. But Harry closes his eyes. 

He takes a step back. 

There's flashing lights in Harry's mind and all he's seeing is snippets of his life going past really fast. From when he was born, to meeting Louis, to marrying Louis, to getting the news that Louis was involved in a car crash that killed him on impact, to him now. 

As Harry falls, his stomach drops. But there's a smile on his face, a smile that's there because he'll finally be with Louis again. He'll be with his love once more. 

As he feels himself fall, he makes a joke of it all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. 
> 
> Comments/kudos appreciated! .x


End file.
